


Romantic Fallacies

by orphan_account



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just want them to be happy together, Love, cuties being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Nadia has news to share at Omar and Ander's wedding that leads to Guzman in the hospital with a head injury.





	Romantic Fallacies

"What?!"

Nadia's eyes grew larger than the dinner plates as she aggressively hushed her brother's quite loud fiancee, or husband now she presumed. Ander looked at her like she was crazy, which she seemed to be at the moment, shaking his head. "No, you don't get to shush me" he said, hands coming up to his bed of curls as his mouth hung open. "Nadia, oh my...wha-holy shit, I'm going to be an uncle. Already?!" Ander swung around to find his newlywed, but was forced back around with a hand clamped over his mouth, meeting the eyes of a shorter and much more angry Nadia Shana. 

Her hands went to his forearms, gripping them tightly as a warning as she nodded her head over to a familiar tall man with brown hair and freckles, who was deciding between a scotch or a glass of juice. Ander followed her gaze, and once he found the target of her eye he whipped around again, perhaps quicker than the first time. "You've got to be joking."

Nadia tilted her head forward. "What, why?"

"He doesn't know" Ander whispered harshly, gesturing in the direction of Nadia's husband. "What the hell? What are you doing?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on telling him here so shut it" Nadia snapped, dragging him away from the recently turned eye of a curious Lucrecia, who just so happened to be passing by with her champagne glass and haughty attitude. "I just, I haven't had the time-"

"-oh no no no, that is not it. Don't lie to me" Ander warned, pointing an accusing finger at her which she swatted away with a scowl. "You're seriously telling me that you withheld the information that you are carrying his child from him because you couldn't find the time?!"

Nadia tried to splutter out a response, but only ended up red-faced and cross-armed, defensive against her newfound brother-in-law. Ander's gaze softened once he noticed the collection of tears starting to pool beneath her lower lids as the dance lights reflected off of her wide eyes. He pulled her side into his chest, resting his cheek on the soft fabric of her hijab, ignoring the tickling sensation of the few wisps that escaped the borderline of the cloth. He could feel the sleeves of his white button-up getting wet with her tears, but that only made him grip her tighter. He kicked himself. How could he do that? With no consideration for the turmoil she must be going through, Ander rushed in with his own emotions and his own opinion. Of course. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered, causing the woman in his arms to sniffle and pat his chest, her own form of saying 'it's okay.' "No, I shouldn't have done that. Do you...d-do you want to talk about it?" He felt her head twist side to side under his chin, so he dropped the subject and just held her, not without adding in a small "I'm happy for you." He could see her lips curve upwards from the obstructed view he had, but he smiled too anyways. 

~

Commotion.

That was what broke Nadia out of her stress-induced state of day-dreaming. People rushing over near the bar where the faint sound of glass shattering managed to catch the attention of practically everyone in the vast ballroom. Nadia dashed up out of her seat, passing through the crowd as she reached the center, where she found her one and only husband on the floor, cradling his head in his hands. She dropped to her kneed immediately, her heart racing for the second time that night as she gathered his face in her small hands. He refused to pull away his clenched palms at first, but once she reassured him of her presence with the most soothing voice as she could muster, he slowly peeled away his fingers from his skin. 

Nadia was less taken aback by the fairly-sized blue bruise slightly poking out from the side of his head. She caught his eyes, and she could tell, by the stormy blue of his irises that differed from the ocean teal that they usually were, that he was hurt. Not only was he hurt, but he was mad. His lips curled upwards like they did when he confessed her brother's secrets after their dispute at the shop, or when her father had roughly grabbed her arm to drag her out of class. Her heart sank, her fingers loosening their hold on his cheeks as she stared right back into his eyes.

He knew. 

And if Nadia were to put her money on anyone in the crowd telling him, it would one-hundred percent be Lu. Even then, standing over the two of them in her dazzlingly expensive gown and jewel-encrusted skin, she didn't attempt to hide the small grin of victory. It had been so many years, with the two of them going their own ways and Lu marrying a man much richer than Guzman, that Nadia still couldn't wrap her mind around that woman's long-lasting obsession. "Pobrecito, I was just talking to him and he turned so quickly that he whacked his head onto another guy's beer glass. I mean, I'm not that enticing" she had joked, flipping her hair and staring Nadia right in the eye, as if challenging her to say something back. Nadia ignored her, instead focusing on her betrothed who was still on the ground. Ander and Christian helped him up, but even Nadia was scared to touch him; she didn't know he'd react, especially with the huge reveal. 

The ride to the hospital was silent. Nadia had insisted on him being taken after he stumbled as he rose to his feet again. She noted how he cupped his left eye and brought his hand back, staring at it like it was a foreign object. She noted how his gait was off, how his right ankle gave out so easily and that terrified her. She tried to grab his hand in the car. He insisted on them riding there in the back of one of his cars, as opposed to the ambulance, since he groggily stated that it wan't anything life-threatening. He had recoiled ever so slightly away, shuffling it jerkily so that it was just out of reach of her shaking fingers. It was enough to send her a message, and as he turned his guilt-ridden expression away from her, she too did the same, and they didn't speak, or touch each other, or even look at one another.

Still, Nadia refused to leave his side all throughout the emergency room check-up. She stood by his feet at one end of the gurney, as the nurse surveyed the wound and did a neural examination. She concluded that it wasn't anything as bad as a concussion, just the swelling from his bruise causing short-term side effects. She had given him some Advil to help get rid of some fluid buildup, and then left the couple to themselves as she went along with her day. 

"So, Lu told you?"

He swallowed the last of the water in the small paper cup he was given, downing the pair of pills he had just received. "She wasn't supposed to tell me. You were."

Nadia cringed at the acidity of his words. Never had his tone felt so venomous when directed at her. She was used to the loving and doting husband of three years, who would smile if she were to so much as breath and who would bury his face in the crook of her neck if he were tired or upset. This was new, and she didn't like it at all. "Please, Guzman, I wanted to-"

"There was nothing holding you back" he spat, sitting up to finally look her in the eye. "Why didn't you just tell me, Nadia? And don't lie to me, I swear to God. Not about this" he said slowly, his jaw clenching. Nadia felt her bottom lip starting to tremble as he continued to stare at her, face void of any warming emotion. She willed herself to stop, to put up that guard that would help her not to cry or to show anything resembling it. "You-you don't need to be strong right now, Nadia. You can tell me."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she choked out as she covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. She heard the creaking of metal as she continued to cry as quietly as she could into her palms, until a pair of arms wrapped around her, engulfing her into a warm body that all too familiarly fit over hers. 

"It's okay" he whispered, settling her down into a seat where he pulled back and sat on his heels, holding onto her knees and rubbing circles into her thighs, which he knew she found soothing. "It's okay."

"No, no it's not, it's not fucking okay" she said, still muffled by her fingers but loud enough for Guzman to hear and chuckle. She peeked through her fingers to see his grin and sniffled. "It's not funny either.”

"Sorry, you don't curse a lot" he responded, which caused her to roll her eyes at him and continue to shield her face. Slowly, he peeled back her fingers, just as she had done with him, and held her hands in his own. “I’m sorry for yelling, my love. I just-I was hurt. I thought that you felt comfortable telling me everything.”

“Of course I do, it’s just that-I don’t know, I was...scared” she mumbled, rubbing a hand up and down her arm and averting her gaze. 

“You have nothing to be scared about. We’re having a child” Guzman reassured, the widest grin decorating his face as he realized the gravity of his words. “We’re going to be parents, oh my...”

Nadia shook her head aggressively, wiping the stray tears off of her cheeks. “No, I’m not...I’m not ready.” Guzman’s eyebrows knit together, his eyes asking the question that he wouldn’t. “Guzman, I just got my promotion at the U.N., I’ll have to travel more and work for longer hours. I mean, we barely see each other as it is with you and the company and me and my job. How could we possibly have a child now?”

Her husband fell quiet, looking down at their entangled fingers lying on Nadia’s lap. A small part of Nadia wanted him to contest her, to give her a million reasons to have this baby and to become the perfect family that she was always dreaming that they would become. On the other hand, she knew that the reasons she had given against that option were more than sound. “Okay.”

“Okay...?”

“Nadia, I will support whatever you want to do” he said earnestly, gripping her hands tighter. “This is your decision.”

“Guzman,” she scoffed “this is your child too.”

“Yes, but this is your body that it is growing in. You have to carry it for nine months. You decide if you want to keep it.” He tried to hold her gaze and hide his own feelings, but Nadia knew him well enough to figure it out. 

“Guzman” she said defiantly, almost commanding him to really listen to her. “Do you want to keep this child?” He opened his mouth to repeat what he had just said, she knew, so she held up a hand to stop him. “Tell me the truth.”

He sighed and thought about it. He didn’t glance over the subject, this was something huge, life-changing. “I-I never knew my parents. My real parents. And even my adoptive parents, they showered me with money and gifts but they were never there, you know? So, I always told myself that when I grew up, when I got married and had children with the love of my life, I would spend every waking moment taking care of them and being there for them, emotionally and physically. That I’d show up to fútbol games and dance recitals and birthday parties. I promised myself that I wouldn’t just abandon them like I was.”

Nadia stared at him, gazing straight into his eyes and what felt like right at his soul. He let her, let her figure out what he was really feeling as she so often did. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust his words, but they were so...jarring, that she wanted to make sure.

“You’re changing the diapers for her first five months.”

Guzman beamed at her, nodding his head and laughing. “Deal.” He then laughed so cheerfully, so joy-filled that Nadia felt like her heart would explode. He picked her up and spun her around the room, his facial muscles starting to sore from the strength of his smile. 

A knock on the door disrupted the overjoyed couple. Ander and Omar stood in the threshold, matching suits unbuttoned slightly and black bow ties hanging around their necks. The shorter of the two holding a bunch of slightly-wilted white roses that were undoubtedly snatched from a wedding vase and tied at the end by someone’s hair tie. 

Omar gave it to Nadia, who just looked at then and then back at her brother. “Sorry about the...you know” he continued, pointing to his temple and then gesturing to Guzman. “Didn’t realize he was that fragile.”

Guzman glared at him while Nadia quirked an eyebrow at Ander. “You didn’t tell him?”

Omar looked between the two. “Didn’t tell him what? Ander?”

The aforementioned man shrugged. “It wasn’t mine to tell.”

Nadia returned to her brother’s probing gaze. “Omar-“

“Wait wait, if you lost that polaroid I swear on all things-"

"You're going to be an uncle."

"Maldición, Nadia you had one job, that was to hold onto a picture and-wait...what?!" His sister just looked back at him, not needing to repeat her words. Omar finally realized what she said, and his jaw went slack, dropping open. His facial expression slowly morphed into a wide smirk and then he wiggled his eyebrows, to which Nadia gave him a deadly warning glare. He opened his mouth to comment and she clamped her hand over it tightly, recoiling when she felt him lick her palm. "Ohh...so you-you're...huh?"

"I'm pregnant, Omar. Do you want me to spell it for you?" Nadia rolled her eyes and Ander nudged his husband in annoyance. 

Omar ran his hands over his buzzcut, letting out a sharp exhale and raising his eyebrows. "So...you waited until my wedding night to tell me?!"

Nadia threw her hands up in the air. "It's not like I was planning it!'

Omar suddenly engulfed his sister in a bone-crushing hug, which Nadia had to wiggle herself out of because, if she wanted to keep this baby healthy and happy, she couldn't have them compacted in her body by their own uncle. "This day...this day has been amazing" he breathed, beaming down at her. "Thank you."

"But...we did leave hundreds of guests at a hotel without an explanation, so maybe we should head back" Ander suggested as he tugged on Omar's arm. Omar nodded, turning on his heel to head back before spinning back around and kissing his sister and her husband on their cheeks. 

"Good job with the whole..." he did a little tango move, to which Nadia knocked him upside the head with the stem-end of her bouquet. She closed the door behind the chuckling pair and faced her husband in exhaustion, puffing out a breath that caused a stray strand of curl to flow off and then back onto her face. Guzman smiled at her, as in genuinely smiled at her like she was the sun and the sky and everything great about the world, which in his defense, she was to him. 

"So..." Guzman started, then shuffled around in an imitation of Omar's previous dance moves, which caused Nadia to laugh and shake her head. "I think we did pretty well."

"Yeah" she said, collapsing into the recliner nearby. "I think we did."

Guzman sat on the chair arm, hanging his arm above so that she could rest her head on his side. They sat quietly, together yet apart in their own thoughts of their future ahead as parents to a child, to a living, breathing, tiny human being. "I hope they have your hair. You have pretty hair."

Nadia smiled softly. "And your eyes. That would look so beautiful..."

"And your nose, can you imagine?"

"What about that with your freckles!"

And true to their words, Imani Marina Nunier Osuna-Shanaa was born just eight months later with her mother's hair, her father's eyes, her mother's nose, and her father's freckles. And Guzman and Nadia had looked at each other, worn out of their minds, thinking that yes, they had done a wonderfully exceptional job.


End file.
